


Dirty Work

by Rootallica615



Series: BleachxFFVII [1]
Category: Bleach, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Bottom Reno, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub Undertones, FF7 - Freeform, Frottage, Grinding, I don't know if it's really in there but in my mind it was lol, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mid-Canon, Mutual Understandings, Niche Pairing, No penetration, Precarious Sex, Rare Pairings, Roof Sex, SOLDIER Grimmjow, Sexual Encounters, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Top Grimmjow, ffVII - Freeform, next time - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: Reno joins Grimmjow on the rooftop platform for some casual conversation...
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Reno
Series: BleachxFFVII [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> So this crossover happened because I legitimately had a dream that these two kissed. The half of my brain that binge-watched Bleach during self-isolation plus the other half that destroyed the FF7 Remake created this. Behold the product of my thirsty subconscious.
> 
> Also while writing this I looked it up and APPARENTLY RENO IS 7 INCHES SHORTER THAN GRIMMJOW!?!?! Like, he comes up to his chin, asdfkafdkj what the fuck. That’s a kink. I’m using it.

Grimmjow settled on the textured sheet metal that made up the maintenance tower scaffold atop Shinra Headquarters. The highest point was nothing more than a ladder and a small terrace with surrounding railing. He would have perched upon it if it weren’t for the wind, so he opted for the second highest platform, guarded from the elements by a single supporting structure. He dangled an idle leg next to the ladder, resting a forearm on his other tucked knee. Like so many before him, Grimmjow’s blue eyes glowed with simmering Mako. In the dark of the night he could see the faint reflection of light bouncing off his cheeks and lashes. He closed them for a moment and sighed.

His choice to become a SOLDIER had merely been a means to an end for him. Then, upon completion of his training, reactors were dropping within days of each other. The politics had never interested him, and it seemed like things would just get more tedious from here. Upon recruitment, the idea of fighting to the death in a war of honor and ideology was as close to a childhood dream as Grimmjow had ever fathomed. It was the way he had always lived; hand to mouth and ashes to ashes. The power he would gain from joining the ranks of SOLDIERs would finally feed him and leave him full, even in death. It really was a shame that the war had ended in Sephiroth’s hands. Now, after all of the training, and after all of his blind-eyeing of the experimentation done to his own person, his goal had fled from him. He supposed all he could do now was consider being a Shinra lapdog as a continued form of training. Fuck if he had to track down any petty terrorists…

He rubbed an absent knuckle against the taut fabric of his single-piece uniform. There were numerous things about Shinra that could be considered glamorous-- frivolous really-- and that included the uniform options. Grimmjow didn’t even want to think about the number of other novelties he had at his disposal for company purposes, and that included a plethora weapons and vehicles. He looked up at the cloud covered sky, heavy and promising rain. He just hoped it would stay away a little longer.

Socializing with the other employees definitely hadn’t been on his to-do list when they assigned him to a floor. Causing havoc was out of the question with all the paperwork that came along with policing the plate. Roache was a prime example of why one didn’t fuck off for fun with company assets, even if they were considered elite. And the Turks… well. All they did was get their hands dirty for the sake of the man in charge. Grimmjow wanted nothing to do with that. He could wait for a war.

As if on cue, the ladder vibrated against his clothed thigh, signaling someone was here to bother him. A growl threatened the back of Grimmjow’s throat, but he refrained from making the sound. He could scare someone away with a dirty look if they really annoyed him during his time off. The blue-haired man tried to remember that he was no longer slumming it, and that an approaching figure was not necessarily a hazard. A flourish of bright red hair entered his vision as a suit appeared and swiftly hauled himself up to Grimmjow’s platform. _A Turk…_

Similarly tattooed faces regarded each other as Reno set himself down nonchalantly in the small space between the ladder railing. Mirroring Grimmjow’s posture, the redhead brought a foot up to rest on the platform, leaving the other to kick idly at the open air.

“Ya know if you let it fester it’s harder to control.” Grimmjow looked at Reno in skeptical curiosity, but the other man didn’t look at him as he spoke. “The Mako. You can release your Limit in battle, but just sitting here… And it doesn’t look like you’ve taken on any assignments.”

“So you’re here to lecture me?” Grimmjow looked away before Reno could meet his eyes, gaze venturing to the lit city below. Reno leaned back casually onto an elbow to look up at the dark clouds instead. His suit jacket comfortably open to mid-chest, similar to how Grimmjow wore the catsuit partially unzipped.

“Nah.” He paused for a bit, a small smile creeping onto his face. “You looked like you could use some company though. And what with your constant moping around the office--”

“What of it? I’m not moping.” Grimmjow scoffed. “I have a resting bitch face…”

“Hah!” Reno hadn’t expected that to come out of the standoffish SOLDIER’s mouth.

“And whatever corporate _domesticity_ you all are trying to play at down there ain’t for me.” Reno side-eyed the other man. He was really a sight, even without the Mako infusion. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was bright in the dark, and Reno had noticed early on that the blue-haired warrior didn’t quite fit in with the Shinra crowd. _Not like any of us really do, but that’s neither here nor there._ They all at least had a little idea of where their loyalties lay, and how to cope with that when it threw their morals down the drain. But Grimmjow seemed so singular with his purpose, like Shinra hardly concerned him despite his willingness to sell his soul to them. Maybe that was just it though. If you had to chuck it, may as well chuck it as far as you can.

“We all gotta live with ourselves, yo. It’s easier to do around people in similar situations.” Grimmjow just grunted in reply. They remained quiet for another moment, the SOLDIER thinking of either telling Reno to beat it or sliding down the ladder himself. He didn’t really need a companion. Never had. Although the Turk had a point; at least in the gutter there were other’s to struggle alongside. Grimmjow had a feeling this moment was something more than it seemed. An opportunity to have an ally despite his instincts telling him it was unnecessary. _Collecting inventory…_ He shook his head from the stupid thought and Reno looked at him funnily.

“For one of those keeping all Shinra’s dirty secrets, you sure are talkative.” The redhead waved a dismissive hand and sat back up, nearly shoulder to shoulder with Grimmjow.

“Ain’t many secrets you wouldn’t know about anyway.” A memory flashed before Grimmjow’s eyes at that statement, wondering if the scheme behind dealing with Sector 7 was just grim writing on fleeting paperwork. Not that Reno would give that information freely, even under his guise of camaraderie and nonconcern. Grimmjow focused on the red markings below the other man’s eyes, vaguely wondering if they were gang affiliated tattoos similar to his own. Reno hadn’t been looking right at him, but apparently had kept his gaze away long enough to allow the SOLDIER to zone out. It was only when his turquoise irises locked onto sky blue that Grimmjow realized Reno had been looking away on purpose, using the opportunity to tease him about his staring when he was caught. Grimmjow jerked his head forward with a twitch in his brow as Reno snickered. If the blue-haired man felt hot under the collar he ignored it, and decided to veer the conversation toward Reno’s uninvited presence.

“So what, ya lookin’ for a confidant? And I thought you were the bleeding heart here.” Reno was still looking at the side of his face. Grimmjow didn’t need to know that Reno’s interest was also settled on the nearly neon markings across his cheekbones. He flipped the jab.

“We could both be bleeding hearts.”

“You tryin’ to start something?” Grimmjow met his gaze with a challenge, wondering if Reno’s drive for battle could truly match his own. Even if he was a Turk, a fighter, and Mako infused to a degree, he doubted the redhead lived for the taste of it. Then again, those markings were a greater window into his person than his Shinra file. Instead of flinching like most would under the icy hard stare, Reno leered, similarly challenging. The smell of ozone wafted around and Grimmjow couldn’t tell if it was from the impending storm or the electricity-inclined agent in front of him. Before Grimmjow could get heated about a potential fight, Reno rolled his eyes playfully and broke eye contact, finding great interest all of a sudden in the metal under his palm.

“Nah… I don’t usually start nothin’ off the clock.” Grimmjow huffed. “‘Sides, usually the only time I’m this high up is in the helicopter.” Reno looked wearily toward his dangling foot. Grimmjow hadn’t noticed before, but Reno’s hand not flush with the platform was gripping the railing to their left, no doubt straining the forearm underneath his jacket sleeve. Grimmjow felt the urge to tease him, but he was strangely captured by the idea of Reno doing something he was averse to just to have some simple conversation with him.

“Ain’t you salary?” Reno strained in his seat where he wanted to burst out laughing. Of all the things Grimmjow could have taken away from that sentence, _that_ was what he picked. He half expected the taller man to make fun of how hard he was trying to stay his laid-back self all the way up here. Instead of an answer, Reno pulled his dangling leg up and scooted himself back just enough to be able to ignore the edge Grimmjow was so easily slouching over.

The blue-haired man looked down the tower, leaving his back to Reno, and considered what it meant that they were even here, and having lighthearted banter at that. None of the other troops he had trained with-- or any employees here at Shinra-- had bothered with him until now. He was menacing at best. No good. _Street trash._ The thought of leaping the great expanse to the roof below invaded his mind and he vaguely wondered what Reno would do if he jumped. Unlike when he was merely human strength, a fall like that would hardly leave a scratch now.

Reno watched the short hair at the base of Grimmjow’s neck shift with the wind. No doubt the other man was pondering Reno’s motive, and he couldn’t blame him. Turks were unsavory characters, even to other Shinra employees. But, if he himself had hoped for anything to come of this encounter, it was all simply out of curiosity; an inkling, possibly a smidge provoked by his natural compulsion towards reconnaissance, and a spare soft spot for slum kids like himself. Plus, the guy had _looks_. It didn’t escape his notice when a new SOLDIER showed up at HQ, and it definitely didn’t help when the one in question turned heads, whether it was in apprehension or interest.

“Ya just gonna keep staring down into the abyss all lonesome when I’m right here?” Reno had meant it as a joke. He tried not to make getting familiar with the infantry a habit. But hey, a guy had to get around _once_ in a while.

“Ya gonna come after me if I slip?” Reno gulped, knowing well enough that a fall for Grimmjow from this height would be like stepping off the front porch. It would still flip his stomach if he did it though. He clicked his tongue thoughtfully.

“Nope. Not in my job description. Also, off the clock, remember?” He actually managed to crack a side smile from the blue-haired man, and _man_ , if it wasn’t worth the impending weather. Grimmjow pulled his own leg up enough to scoot himself closer to Reno.

The energy up on their metal lookout was buzzing. Grimmjow couldn’t very well read the other, but he was sure he was being read for every ounce he was worth. Reno obviously knew his file, but he was also familiar with Shinra’s troops. And at the end of the day, Grimmjow was a footsoldier. Reno’s eyes didn’t seem to be doing any clinical analysis, though. Was he sizing him up? He already said he didn’t want to fight. _He’s intrigued._ Indulging that thought, Grimmjow leaned in just enough to still be comfortable. Enough to still hook an ankle onto the ladder and see himself down.

“What _is_ your job description?” When all else failed, intimidation had always worked in Grimmjow’s favor. Though, he doubted the redhead would be daunted. Probably just amused. But if he didn’t get a straight answer at least he could enjoy the discourse a little.

 _“Dirty work.”_ He had meant it literally, as in: “We Turks do the work no one else can do while staying morally sound.” But his voice ended up coming out more breathless than expected. Maybe deep down he knew what he had come up here for. Maybe the feeling wasn’t so far below the surface. Discretion was never his strong suit.

Grimmjow’s eyes widened just a fraction, setting aside his suspicion for the time being. Probably realizing how he sounded, Reno shortened the space between their faces by a mere centimeter, but it was enough for Grimmjow to see the light of his own eyes reflecting off of the redhead’s skin. Even though the Mako wasn’t stirring in the irises of the Turk, the turquoise color was enough to shine as if he were geared up mid-battle. Grimmjow wondered for a moment if he should be the one to indulge the other, but Reno had been the one to bother him in the first place. So he stayed still. May as well make him work for it.

Reno’s eyes darted between Grimmjow’s, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. But above any other feeling was _excitement_. Boldly, he pushed himself up the short distance to Grimmjow’s lips. The amount of relief he felt when the other didn’t pull away-- and actually opened his lips to immediately heighten the sensation-- surprised Reno more than he cared to admit. They leaned into each other, the breeze cooling their lips any moment they parted only making the warmth of their bodies that much fuller.

It didn’t cross Grimmjow’s mind even once to resist. He had never lived that way. If it felt right, there was no need to think too hard about it. He pulled Reno’s bottom lip between his teeth, and watched the redhead’s eyes flutter under closed lids. From this distance the red markings on the other’s face were lost in a blur haloed by red hair and the faint glimmer from Grimmjow’s eyes. Reno allowed a soft gasp to escape him and he brought a cool hand to the back of Grimmjow’s neck. The SOLDIER tensed at the contact, but relaxed when he realized that, even from their sitting position, Reno had to tilt up to reach him. Though the grip would never be strong enough to prevent him from pulling away, Grimmjow felt the intent behind the touch. He pulled the Turk closer, guiding him with a growl and a restrained hand on his waist. It wasn’t until the other’s body was under his grasp that he realized the difference in their strength. Reno was not weak by any means, but the Mako pulsing through Grimmjow’s veins ensured that wherever this went, he would have to practice some restraint.

Reno could feel the hesitation in Grimmjow’s fingers, wanting to grip harder, but knowing the limit and dangers of doing so. The redhead hadn’t realized before how much their physical differences would affect him. Grimmjow’s strength, his height, the sharpness of his very being contrasted Reno in so many ways. There were so many characteristics that attracted him, _that heated him up_ , and he was lost in a sea of them under the blue-haired man’s touch. He used his free hand to push forward even more, only this time he used enough leverage to push himself onto a knee. Grimmjow paused their kiss for a moment as Reno hovered slightly higher than him, meeting the other’s wanting gaze when he opened his eyes. Reno did not consider himself shy in any sense, but somehow being under that intense blue stare made him flush all the way from his neck to his ears. Knowing Grimmjow hadn’t really closed his eyes made it even worse.

That glowing look flickered to the heat gathering around Reno’s neck and collarbones. Catching his movements up with his thought process, Grimmjow moved in on the delicate skin with his mouth. Reno guided them along and in an instant he was seated over Grimmjow’s lap, thighs brushing, gravity threatening to pull him down like a magnet. Traversing fingers made their way from Reno’s waist to his hips, and then boldly downward to grip just under his ass. Stifling a delighted groan, Reno wrapped firm arms around Grimmjow’s neck, meeting him halfway to shift their intertwining back into a heavy kiss.

Grimmjow held him in place, with just enough give that if and when Reno decided to press their hips together, there would be little resistance. Reno was busy feeling the slick tongue running against his own, and thinking about just how much strength there was hidden away in the other man’s body. The hands beneath him revealed that it would take about zero effort on Grimmjow’s part to lift and maneuver him any way he pleased. _Fuck_. Reno thought about the previous partners he had approached with similar intentions, usually playing a submissive role to get things moving. While he enjoyed it well enough, there was something much more genuine beneath this encounter. Grimmjow didn’t seem like someone who would appreciate Reno playing a part he simply felt he should assume. Yet, with the way things were going, Reno would have no problem letting himself fall victim to this man’s dominating presence. And if he added a little fight of his own, it would just be that much more intense.

Grimmjow tested his grip and shifted just enough to press his chest to Reno’s middle. Their lips parted and the redhead made a sound mixed between want and apprehension at being put off balance. Grimmjow realized they were still dangerously close to the platform’s edge. While he was in complete control of their safety, the man above him stiffened at the realization that his back was exposed to the adjacent open expanse. Grimmjow pressed a comforting kiss to Reno’s shoulder where his shirt and jacket had shifted in their mingling. He brought a booted foot up, forcing Reno to slide further into his lap and become pressed between a strong knee and Grimmjow’s torso. The Turk locked his eyes on the wild blue hair next to his chin and was thankful to be held with care at such a height. To his surprise, they jolted across the platform, the SOLDIER’s back thumping against the support behind him. In the time they traveled the short distance away from the ladder and ledge, Reno braced his hands against the wall, caging Grimmjow, and peeking behind himself to see that they were now a safer four feet from the abyss.

When he turned back, Grimmjow had his head tilted up to rest against the slick metal. The need Reno felt was reflected back at him with a leer. Despite the considerate side his partner had exhibited, the rough and enticing man he had his initial attraction to was still very much the one he was at the mercy of. With a careful amount of strength, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Reno, and finally, _finally_ , brought their hips together. In the same motion he nipped at the collar of the redhead’s shirt, forcing it away from his skin. The hard length of Grimmjow’s cock separated by layers of clothes pressed heavily up into Reno’s own. After all of the kissing and gradual touching, it felt like they were suddenly racing forward. Grimmjow’s knee was back, pressing Reno closer and encouraging him to grind against the other man.

It didn’t take much convincing for Reno to set the pace of their romp, and, had he any more shame, they wouldn’t currently be rutting into each other like desperate teenagers. Grimmjow didn’t seem to mind. Reno had to force himself not to let a sloppy grin grace his face lest he embarrass himself. At some point Grimmjow’s hands had gone back to his hips, guiding Reno along and causing the taller man to slide into a slouch against their support. Reno panted and held fast to a firm bicep. The feeling of it beneath Grimmjow’s leather catsuit was enough to persuade his other hand to tug at the zipper on the front of the garment. Between their heated movements and Grimmjow suddenly deciding to sit upright, Reno’s jacket was discarded and his shirt was pulled open the rest of the way hastily. It seemed the redhead’s mission to free Grimmjow from the confines of his uniform was overruled by the larger man’s own plans.

Grimmjow wasted no time undoing the fastening on Reno’s pants and dipping his hand down to encircle Reno’s straining erection, the other going around back to rest just above the belt. “Mm...” Reno put his weight down fully onto Grimmjow’s thighs. The hand that had previously been pulling around Grimmjow’s zipper was now gripping the nearby fabric. He savored the feeling of the large hand around his aching cock.

Grimmjow took a good look at the face the redhead made when their skin made contact and worked his hand steadily. It truly had been a while since he had enjoyed a heated rendezvous such as this. Even during his training and time spent with other troops, he hadn’t let himself be involved quite like he was now. This chance meeting had escalated with such chemistry, Grimmjow vaguely wondered if it were simply because he was pent up, or if the electricity between them was just that powerful. It helped that Reno really was a sight to behold. Other than the obvious features, he had a confident air that rivaled Grimmjow’s own competitive streak. His visage emulated his fiery nature. And from what he gathered during their short interactions before now, Reno knew what he wanted, and was smart enough to see through just about any undertaking. _Well, I should have seen this coming._

When their eyes met again, any apprehension that may have lingered dissipated. Grimmjow’s naturally blue orbs were fierce with the Mako infusion, swirling and reflective. In any other situation, Reno would have felt like prey under that stare, but he gave back as good as he got. Grimmjow was working up a decent flush under his olive skin. Reno reached to rub at the impressive length under the larger man’s clothes, and tried his best to focus on more than one thing at a time. He moved in to press his lips onto the side of Grimmjow’s mouth, excited at the thought that he would be so readily indulged. The blue-haired man’s mouth met his again, and through an adventurous amount of almost missed kisses, they inhaled the heat of each other.

The tension was becoming unbearable and Reno was reluctant to have Grimmjow stop tending to him. Feeling a flutter of breath from the shorter man, Grimmjow slowed his ministrations and lowered confident fingers to Reno’s ass. Intending to feel first and explore second, his digits moved along the heated skin. With a final nip to Reno’s cheek, Grimmjow pulled away, secretly relieved his voice was still level when he spoke.

“Ya know, for all your cocky seduction, I hope you came prepared…” Reno swallowed and faltered at the notion. If he were being honest, he didn’t think he would get this far. A little teasing and maybe light touching had been the most he had hoped for. Guess he should have given himself more credit. He really was careless today. And even if he had gone with minimal lubricant before, apparently Grimmjow had his doubts. He replaced his guilty expression with a sly smile.

“This isn’t my first time, yo.” Reno leaned in and bit lightly at the other man’s earlobe, guiding a wandering hand back below his slacks. He could feel the light rumble in Grimmjow’s chest as the hand in his pants manhandled an asscheek. Reno grit his teeth and tried to push down the immediate _want_ in his stomach. Damn him for forgetting the lube! Grimmjow exhaled against his neck, their temples brushing together with their constant movement. Instead of continuing, he pulled his hand away. A shiver of arousal and turgid disappointment lowered itself in Reno’s stomach, but he refused to let that show through. He had a feeling Grimmjow sensed it either way.

“Don’t mean to challenge your capability, but…” Grimmjow spoke over the hush of the wind, so close to Reno’s ear that their faces went from gently bumping to a deliberate caress. Between his words he laid a hand over Reno’s, which was still pressed hotly against Grimmjow’s covered erection. “I’m not taken easily _with_ lube.” The butterflies the redhead felt simply from the heat surrounding his hand fluttered about, and the notion that the other man would be too large to fit without proper preparation made him yearn for it that much more. Just from the feel of it he knew Grimmjow wasn’t exaggerating. Fuck if he didn’t get the chance to do this now, he might be sore with regret. And he would rather be sore in other ways.

The SOLDIER smirked a little at Reno’s lack of clear response, tangled between throwing caution to the wind and pondering how exactly they should continue. Luckily, Grimmjow had ideas of his own. Even if he couldn’t take Reno the direction they were originally headed, a detour could be just as satisfying. And as it stood, as much as he enjoyed a rough fuck, he wasn’t about to hurt Reno unnecessarily. He pushed the idea out of his head that they might have time to explore those things later before it could surface into a full train of thought. Removing his hand and leaning back to face the other, he took note of the clench of the redhead’s jaw. The exchange of words had been short enough for Reno to become lost in his short lament for a few more seconds. But as Grimmjow looked at him in confidence, Reno became more aware of the sensation of the other’s body, and how Grimmjow’s hold on him hadn’t loosened at all despite the small lull in their progress.

In fewer movements than it took for Reno’s expression to change from doubt to surprise, Grimmjow hoisted the smaller man just enough to flip him onto his back. The coolness from the platform penetrated through his jacket to the hot skin beneath. And while the transition was swift-- jarring almost-- Grimmjow had made sure Reno’s contact with the metal beneath them was mild at worst. _He can lift all of my body weight like it’s nothing!_ Reno gripped Grimmjow’s biceps, shifting his shoulder blades against the hard surface below. Catching the mischievous glint in the eyes hovering above him, Reno attempted to rest his head against the floor, and found that there was nothing there to support him. A cold shiver ran down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold platform.

Grimmjow pressed into him bodily and ran sharp teeth along the muscle of Reno’s throat. The contact was harder than it had been before, and sent an ache full force down to his groin where their bodies had started to undulate together again. With the larger man’s mouth hard at work, the redhead couldn’t help the eager stretch that allowed the other more space. The blood rushed to his head and a bout of vertigo blurred his vision as he stared out at the horizon behind him. Viewing the infinite black sky and glittering city upside down ate at the small amount of fear he allowed himself being so high up. Pressed between the cold metal and Grimmjow’s hot body made him feel like he could be thrown into the endless night at any moment if their support ceased.

As soon as he lifted his body away from the form beneath him, the blue-haired man watched in earnest as Reno’s grip shot from his arm to the stair railing next to his own shoulder. Whether the redhead was flushed from their activity or from the disorientation was less relevant than the fact that he let out a stifled gasp when Grimmjow pressed his erection insistently into the other’s before retreating. He allowed himself a sigh of his own at the sight of Reno’s throat muscles swallowing in partial fear and partial want as his head canted over the edge. He could see the messy red locks had fallen away from Reno’s face, and his ponytail was reaching for the faraway support of the earth. He was white knuckled and attempting to recover from the anxiety Grimmjow had created for him.

Grimmjow bit his lip and sat up, bringing his hands to the sides of Reno’s waist, allowing him a bit of reprieve from the unbalance. Grimmjow also knew that Reno would swiftly become aware of gravity keeping him safely upon the platform if he were to remove himself from the other completely. So instead, Grimmjow held onto that control by keeping contact. As a general rule, people like them were heightened by fear. By _thrill_. He wouldn’t assume he knew everything, or even enough about Reno, but the guy had his tells. He was a thunder-materia infused special operant for fuck’s sake. And the initiator of their encounter. People like them didn’t just get by on the bare minimum.

He traveled down the expanse of Reno’s open suit jacket and pristine shirt, dipping a teasing tongue to his navel. Reno’s stomach bumped softly against Grimmjow’s lips with every breath he took. The head of his previously worked cock was exposed under the waistband of his open slacks and briefs, leaking from the tip and begging to be touched again. Grimmjow indulged in the sight for only a moment longer, feeling a mirrored pulse of need in his own dick which had yet to be released from its confines. Feeling the result of their encounter pushed forward more feelings of want than Grimmjow could remember from any recent or long past partners. He brought his firm grip from the softness of Reno’s waist to his hips, and finally to the edge of his clothes, pulling them down and exposing the redhead to the cool air.

Reno forced his head upward to look over himself. He was curious to see what kind of face Grimmjow was making now that he finally had uncovered most of him, but he wasn’t prepared for the way his blue eyes snapped up from his body to catch his gaze. He definitely wasn’t prepared for the unmistakably predatory grin that spread across the other man’s face as he brought his tongue out and laved right over the head of Reno’s cock. The Turk hissed between his teeth and let his head fall back to the precarious overhang.

“Ah…” He hadn’t expected Grimmjow to boldly take over but he could have guessed that the other man would. Despite his earlier ideas of setting the pace and giving the man somewhat of a ride, Reno panted in his longing to be willfully overtaken. And, disregarding any previous fooling around with Shinra officers and the like, it had been a long time since he had felt this worked up under the hands of a sexual partner. If he could continue to think straight under the wet heat of Grimmjow’s mouth, he might try remembering the last time anyone had sucked him off. He shivered as the larger man took him in fully. “Fuck!... Hah, ah…” He wanted to spread his legs just a little wider to thrust up against the regulated pace Grimmjow was offering, but the waist of his pants prevented the movement. Instead he writhed with the bob of Grimmjow’s head and squeezed the body of the larger man between his thighs.

Grimmjow grunted as he sucked Reno down near the back of his throat. He tightened the grip of his fingers around Reno’s legs and stilled their insistence. The muscles fluttered under his restrained grip. Grimmjow knew that he could easily leave fingerprints in the skin that Reno wouldn’t find until later, and forced himself to keep his firm grip from turning into a vice. Having nearly reached the limit just from working the other man over the edge (quite literally) Grimmjow pulled his lips off of Reno’s cock with a heavy gasp.

“Ah, Grimmjow…” Reno lifted his head once again. That fair skin was a beacon against the backdrop of darkness, haloed by the light from the city, and all around the only thing Grimmjow could look at even if he tried to focus elsewhere. Not that he wanted to. The lewd sight of his body dusted with a sweaty red flush that could rival the hair on his head was enough for Grimmjow to decide it was time to sprint to the finish line. He sat up abruptly onto his knees, ignoring the texture of the metal floor and hip checking the backs of Reno’s thighs, shoving him only an inch or two further over the ledge. But it was enough to garner a yelp of surprise and send Reno’s other hand flying up to grip at the safety rail on his other side.

The taller man slung a leg over one of Reno’s, getting into a position that made Reno feel oh so small. Grimmjow’s broad body imposed over him, the only thing betraying his own lust under his self-assured expression being the puffs of breath he let out in anticipation of their climax. Keeping in check the clench of his hand, Grimmjow caressed the leg he wasn’t straddling, and reached in to finally, _finally_ unzip his uniform to its lowest point. Reno watched and attempted to keep his jaw in check when the other man freed his cock with a relieved groan. Between the few strokes Grimmjow allowed himself, Reno regarded the man’s length with some returned feelings of regret. It was probably a wiser decision to hold off on trying to take _that_ without lube. He looked back at Grimmjow’s face where his smirk had made room for pure intent. He leaned down close enough to brush their cocks together and took them both into his hand at once. Reno tightened his grip on the rails that were now slick from his sweaty palms. The warmth of Grimmjow’s large hand working on them both contrasted the air that was continually attempting to cool them down. He was surprised there wasn’t steam coming off of them at this point.

Reno locked his eyes onto their groins where the other man had sped up, and then looked up to see Grimmjow was staring at him. Seeing the honest need on the usually hardened face he only ever got to appreciate from afar was the last thing he needed to let go. He panted and relaxed, feeling the coil inside of him working its way up to that satisfying release they were both craving. Grimmjow picked up on the way Reno’s brow tightened in concentration, and the way he used the leverage from his hands to move his body along with Grimmjow’s wringing hand. The blue-haired man let out a breath that was shakier than he had anticipated and it hit him just how much he wanted to watch Reno come apart. He gnawed at the inside of his cheek and squeezed his hand tighter around them. The redhead caught the small twitch of a smile on the other’s face when he opened his mouth to speak in a low tone.

“You ready to come, baby?” _Shit!_ Reno didn’t think he would say anything at this point, let alone something like that. But he was so ready. There had been so much build up he couldn’t stand it. He nodded.

“Fuck, yes--” Reno closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of Grimmjow bringing him so close. He imagined what it would be like if they had actually fucked. If just being together like this was so intense, having the larger man inside him would have really ruined him. With that thought he let his head fall back to the open sky and shook as his orgasm hit him.

Grimmjow watched the muscles on Reno’s abdomen tighten up as he came, spilling onto his stomach and the hand that gripped them. He saw his throat, his face, everything unravel, and Grimmjow clenched his jaw with a groan as he covered Reno’s cock and belly with his own release. He felt his muscles contract and relax as they huffed into the cool air. Grimmjow relaxed his hand and saw Reno shiver at the loss of contact and leftover sensation. He didn’t wait for his breathing to slow much before letting go of Reno’s leg and tucking himself back into his suit with his clean hand.

Reno let go of one of the rails he had been holding onto for dear life and ran a hand over his face and then through his bangs with a contented sigh. Pushing upwards as far as he could, he reached his arm out toward Grimmjow. “Get me the fuck off this ledge.” With a smirk, the SOLDIER complied and helped Reno into a sitting position. They both glanced at the incredible mess strewn across the Turk’s stomach and Grimmjow’s hand. “You came a lot, yo.” Reno cleaned up what he could in order to tuck his dick away and pull his pants back up and closed. Grimmjow sucked his teeth and searched one of his belt pockets for a cleaning cloth.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you it’s been awhile.” Reno let out a small laugh and raised his hands innocently.

“No judgement. Coulda fooled me…” Grimmjow looked at him again with a raised eyebrow and stood up, still holding his dirty hand away from his person. Reno leaned forward and shrugged off his jacket and white shirt. The button down could be easily washed, and if anyone saw him from here to the elevator, to the floor he lived on, it’s not like he owed them an explanation anyway. “Here.” Grimmjow eyed the shirt before taking it and using a corner. Reno situated back into his jacket and took the shirt back to clean up the rest of the evidence from their rendezvous.

Folding the garment up, he sat by idly while Grimmjow zipped his suit back up to his sternum. Usually at this point he would throw his partner a sly smile and thank them for their time, but it seemed a little bit inappropriate this time around. While they wouldn’t be seeing each other constantly, he was sure he would still be thinking about Grimmjow well into the work week. He would be thinking about this encounter; the man’s hands, his face, his strength. It was trouble for sure.

Grimmjow watched the blush fade from Reno’s features, only lingering now from the cold. He crouched down next to the smaller man and faced the exit of the platform. Awkwardness wasn’t really his style, and just because he had shown a little more of himself than usual didn’t mean he felt embarrassed over what they had just done. He brought a hand up to brush some stray hair away from Reno’s shoulder and the redhead gave him a funny look.

“You look tired now.” Grimmjow agreed with the notion that, yes, Reno did look a little worn out from their activity, but he wasn’t about to tell him he was _glowing_. The Turk shrugged and shot Grimmjow a smile, scooting forward to ready himself for the climb down. He would definitely _not_ admit he was still a little shaky.

“Yeah, I’m gonna head back.” He stepped onto the ladder and began his descent. “Don’t stay out all night, yo. Who knows who might come up here and try to take advantage of you.” Grimmjow leaned forward over the platform and barked an incredulous laugh over the top of Reno’s retreating head. He sat back and waited a few minutes before seeing Reno’s form saunter across the rooftop below and disappear to the elevator access. Against his better judgement, he wondered if they would be seeing each other again soon.


End file.
